I'm asleep and Dreaming~Part one
by A White Rose Petal
Summary: This is the first part of my two part fic and I'm one of the first authors for this category...Cool! Anyway, what happens in the night can change all Casey learns!
1. Default Chapter Title

I'm asleep and Dreaming~Part one  
by *~A White Rose Petal~*   
Disclaimer: I own nuttin' but the plot for the story. The author owns em' but I forgot her first name Randel is her   
last name...oh just read the story...PLEASE!!!!!!!  
A/N:I kind of got this idea in my head...hhmmm...hope you like it!  
______________________________  
Casey was having trouble sleeping. She was still worried about Baby even though she only saw him a few hours   
before. Slowly she lightly fell into the sleep that she wanted but her mind wouldn't let her till now.  
***************************   
"Casey!" Said Baby. He came over to her house for a visit early in the morning apparently.   
"Baby! What are you doing here...and on a Saturday?"She said cocking an eyebrow.   
"Just wanted to come over I suppose...can I come in?" Casey looked shocked and then re-noticed that it was   
winter, and of course, Baby isn't wearing a jacket. She pulled him in and pushed him into the Dining Room where the   
family was busy eating breakfast.   
"Baby!"Zach, Peter, and Sammy said in unison. They all raced up and gave Baby a hug.   
"Wazzup guys?" He asked. He was surprised at how strong they all were. He hugged them all back then put his arm   
around Casey's shoulders.   
"What's the real reason why you're here?" She asked. Baby rolled his eyes.   
"Oh...no reason..."   
"Yeah right, what's the real reason?"   
"Lenny's not in the best of moods..."   
"Does he have to go to the hospital to read to the kids?"   
"Yeah...He's not to happy to see Gene again."   
"AAAAAAwWWWWWWWW" Casey cooed,"Why didn't he just see him yesterday?" She said sarcastically. Gene was   
a friend right until Jr. High. That was because he thought that they were a bit more than that...Now they were in   
High School and Gene was STILL trying to get her. He was the star of their football team. Casey sometimes thinks   
if it wasn't for Baby she might actually have to give in to Gene. Casey shuddered at the thought. She didn't even   
want to talk about it.   
  
She just met Baby this year...or really met him. Baby was from a group called the Clan which was starting to break   
apart from what it once was. Baby always stayed quiet during school, showed that you were part of the Clan.   
So nobody really knew how smart he really was. Casey turned into his peer tutor and they got alot closer over   
time.   
  
The Clan was once a large group. Lenny, baby's older brother, was one of the Master's. Meaning he wore a white   
string around his hand instead of plain black or it mixed with one other color. Baby just recently learned that   
Lenny kicked him out of the Clan, not because he was smart, but with love. He didn't really think that Baby really   
belonged there. The Clan broke up only one week ago. The Clan never did anything that a gang was qualified for.   
They didn't get in trouble with the law. One of the kids brought a gun and...that's another story.   
  
Casey giggled without meaning to and tried to make her face serious after that. Baby however already noticed.   
  
"Come on...Let's go outside shall we?"   
  
"Yes we shall." Baby grabbed her hand mockingly and took her outside. She had to laugh. To her, at the moment,   
He just looked plain dumb.   
  
"AAAAAWWWWWW being rude are we?"He said. Casey rolled her eyes.   
  
"Whatever." They settled on the porch and Baby put his arm lazily on her shoulders.   
  
"You know what?" He asked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm tired." He put his head on Casey's shoulder. She giggled and looked at him. He had his eyes closed. He was   
really tired because in a few moments he was asleep. She kept on looking at his face and noticed how much   
Joanne was right about. It was two and a half weeks ago when she said to Casey privately. "He's Gorgous! and   
he's nice, and he's gorgous!" Casey could really see what her best friend meant. She was now sure that Baby was   
actually asleep. She lowered her head on his and went to sleep herself.  
980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980980  
When Casey woke up she was surprised to see how late it was. What surprised her even more was that she   
wasn't on her porch.   
  
"B-B-Baby?" She stuttered. Baby raised his head but she still didn't know where they were.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
"Dunno..." He was trying to read a map but apperently didn't understand one word of it.   
  
"Oh hand it here!" She said. He handed her the map but all she saw were lines going everywhere and you couldn't   
read any of the writing because it was just a bunch of squiggly lines too.   
  
"Much luck?"   
  
"None whatsoever." Casey was holding the map away from her face still trying to read what it said. Baby came to   
stand next to her.   
  
"I think we're here. Around five miles Anderxville." Casey looked at the map, blinked but it was still just a couple of   
squiggly lines to her.   
  
Casey started to go out into the night. She suddenly heard a motor. She felt someone push her out of the way   
and then heard a loud thump. She turned her head to see what happened. Baby got hit.  
________________________________________  
A/N: Wasn't that sweet? I thought it was. I can't help it! I really think this is starting out good. This is going to be   
a two part story so...What will happen to Baby? What is Casey going to do about it? 


	2. Default Chapter Title

I'm Asleep and Dreaming ~ Part two  
Author: *~A White Rose Petal ~*  
Disclaimer: I only own du' plot...nuttin' else...YOU HERE ME!?!?!?  
A/N: You really need to read the first part to understand this one… What happens now that Baby got hit by an on   
coming car? R + R PLEASE!!!!!!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
"BABY!" Casey screamed. Baby jumped in front of the oncoming car to save her. The driver was already out of the   
car and walking towards Baby quickly.   
  
"Oh my God! I didn't even see him!" Said the driver. Casey was trying to get Baby to wake up.   
  
"Oh please Baby! Please wake up! Please!" She whispered frantically. Tears were spilling down her cheeks fast. Soon   
she heard sirens. 'What? We didn't call an ambulance yet? And the old man' She said to herself, meaning the old   
man,' has been right by Baby with me! What's going on here?' The ambulance quickly picked Baby up. She heard   
him   
moan.   
She felt her heart leap just knowing that he was still alive.   
  
"Please ma'am, will you get into the cab? You'll still be with your…a…"   
  
"Boyfriend" she said quickly. 'How could this man be so calm?' She thought. She shook off the weird feeling and   
climbed in. She kept looking back at Baby, making sure that he was okay.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
When they got to the hospital, Baby moaned quite a lot. Casey was quite happy about that. The to men rolled Baby  
into the Emergency room. Casey ran along with them. They told that she had wait in the waiting room. She heard   
someone reading to the kids. Lenny. Baby's older brother. Gene was there too. She expected that. They both had   
to do community service with each other. Casey thought that now would be a good time to tell Lenny about his   
younger brother.  
  
"Len - Lenny?" She said hoarsely. Her throat felt sore from crying. He didn't look up. She said it again but a little   
louder. Getting both faces from the two men. The kids around Lenny and Gene looked as well. Casey felt nervous.   
  
"L-Lenny? I need to talk to you privately as soon as possible!" She said in the same croaky voice. 'stupid stupid   
stupid! Why didn't you just go up behind him and tap his shoulder! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' She felt in a strange   
way to throw her hands up in the air as if defeat but she held back. He raised an eye brow, nodded and pointed his   
head out of the door. He needed to finish reading to the kids. She nodded then went outside and waited for him.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
"Well?" He said. He didn't look to happy. Casey grinned nervously for an attempt to help her get through telling him   
what she had to say.  
  
"What?!" Lenny practically screamed. Casey closed her eyes and took in some breath and let it out. Lenny was  
tapping his foot impatiently.   
  
"Lenny…"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"It's Baby, he…" But Lenny cut her off.   
  
"What? What happened to Baby?" He said. He looked very frantic.  
  
"He got hit…by a car…" She whispered the last part. She quickly stiffened. She knew Lenny lost his temper easily.   
  
"WHAT?!?" He screamed. Casey could practically feel the large gust he was making from yelling. 'Something is SO   
not right here…' She thought.   
  
"WHERE IS HE!" He yelled again.   
  
"He's in the emergency room…" Before she knew what was happening, Lenny grabbed her hand and was practically   
dragging her to where supposedly Baby was supposed to be.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A doctor came out of the room. He looked worried and ill at the same time.   
  
"Miss and Mister I am very sorry to say that your friend, or brother to you," He said, talking to Lenny, "Has died."   
  
Casey broke down right that second.   
********************************************************   
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-" Casey screamed but was then muffled by a hand. When she opened her eyes she saw her  
room. Not the hospital's walls. She looked over to see who had their hand over her mouth. Baby.   
  
"Oh Baby!" She said. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Woah Cas!" He cooed. He lightly brushed her hair. "It was just a nightmare…What was it about?" Casey looked at   
him. She felt her eyes burn. She cried in her sleep. She told him quickly what happened.   
  
"It was so weird…and yet so true…"   
  
"Hey, I'm here." Casey smiled.   
  
"How do I know I'm not dreaming?" She whispered, hoping she knew the answer. Baby grinned then leaned over   
and kissed her hard on the lips. She was pushed back onto her bed…mostly from joy she was getting from the kiss.   
  
"Good enough?" Baby asked hoarsely. They were both breathing in sync. She looked up at him and pulled him down   
for one more kiss.   
  
"Oh yes." She whispered. Then a funny thought came into her mind…"How did you get in here?" Baby smiled   
sheepishly.   
  
"Look at the window." He whispered. Casey looked over to see an open window. The snow was falling nicely outside.   
  
"Oh you dork!" She said but she laughed anyway, happy that she dreamed all of it.  
________________________________________________  
A/N: Hope you liked it! It was kind of short though don't you think? HHHMMM I love Nice reviews! ::hint, hint:: hehe   
That was the last part meaning this only had two installments but ::shrug:: I liked it!   
Well…Please R+R! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
